


Weakness for your scars

by Ilyasviel



Series: ME Prompts! [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fun, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: “We could test your reach… and my flexibility.” or how I always wanted for it go xD





	Weakness for your scars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I never meant to hurt you - ship of your choice :)

“It sounds like you’re carrying some tension. Maybe I can help you get rid of it.” Shepard has left her spot near the wall and stands in front of Garrus, arms crossed and a lopsided grin on her face.

Those words, in her voice… Can mean what he thinks, right? “I, ah, don’t think you’d feel like sparring, Commander.”

Her face blushes slightly, but Shepard keeps eye contact with him, raising a brow in her decisive way. “What if we skipped right to the tiebreaker?” She walks to the console, leaning her hands on it, and the mischievous grin returns with force when she sees his mandibles vibrating. “We could test your reach… and my flexibility.”

Garrus’ piercing blue eyes avoid looking at her face, the harmonics of his voice lowering his tone. “Oh! I didn’t… Huh. Never knew you had a weakness for men with scars.” Looking at her at last, he sees the determination in her eyes, and he feels more comfortable to continue with the conversation, straightening his pose. “Well, why the hell not?” He turns his back to her, using the moment to get the courage to say the next words. “There’s nobody in this galaxy I respect more than you.” Some distant voice in his head remembers him about the differences in their species, “And if we can figure out a way to make it work, then… yeah. Definitely.”

Leaving the spot on the console, she passes beside him near the door, brushing his hand with hers before exiting the room. He follows her movements, eyes fixed on her hips and waist, while she moves away from him, until the closing of the door blocks the view, breaking the charm.

Returning to his spot in the console, he leans on it, talons clenching the sides of it with force. That didn’t happen, right? Jane fucking Shepard can’t be hitting on him, a scarred Turian with a twisted sense of honour… Spirits! But what if-- what if she really feels something for him? He has been bewitched with her since their first day on the Citadel, when he saw first-hand her martial power, her marksmanship, the force of her biotics. He was impressed with her then, maybe a little aroused, because he never fought beside a female this fierce, not even in the Turian Hierarchy. The months on the SR1 only cemented his feelings, but seeing their obvious differences and the way Kaidan looked at her, he just pushed them aside. When everything went FUBAR with the destruction of the Normandy, he stored the feelings in the bottom of his heart before embracing the darkness of Omega and turning himself in the Archangel. And now here he is, again in the Normandy, fighting beside her, covering her six, and she wants for him to do it in more than one way. Just thinking about it makes his heart rate spike. Closing his eyes, he opens and closes his mandibles a couple of times to calm himself, purring softly. ‘Whatever will be, will be. Don’t dwell on it, Vakarian.’ Opening the last file of the calibrations, he put his brain to work in something less distressing.

Two days had passed, and he has been avoiding her systematically. Garrus didn’t know how to talk to her without thinking about it, and his blood boils every single hour of the day when he catches her scent around the ship. He was in the middle of some calibrations when his omnitool beeped with a message.

“Vakarian,

Join me at the cargo bay ASAP. Special mission related.

Shepard.”

Garrus reread the message, just in case he misinterpreted it. Miranda hasn't sent any memo about a mission in the system, and the woman can’t be a lot of things, but absent-mindedly isn’t on the list. Maybe she needs to talk about Cerberus? Jack has been digging into the archives… He was so distracted with his own thoughts that he didn’t see the red light on the control panel of the elevator, which turned green as soon as he pushed it. The doors opened, and he steps into the cargo bay, looking for Shepard. The first thing he notices is that he can’t feel anyone besides them in the area. The second one is Shepard, sitting in a crate at the far end of the cargo bay, wearing a fitting tank top and a pair of cargo pants. When she waves to him, he feels his mandibles vibrate, listening to the low purr like it wasn’t him who was producing it.

Standing from the crate, she beckons to him, and as he walks to her, he sees the set of mats between them. Waiting for him just on the edge of the mats, Shepard crosses her arms until he reaches her, stopping at arm’s distance. “Glad you made it, Garrus.”

They knew one another for years now, and he can say, without any doubt, that she has a plan, so he decides to follow her lead, as always. “Well, Shep. Your message sounded important, so here I am. Someone has to give the good ideas on this ship.”

The grin on her face widened, the green eyes shining under the lights of the cargo bay. “Oh, don’t worry. I got this.” Uncrossing her arms, she reaches for the side pockets of her pants, searching inside for a moment before picking up something in each hand. With the items secured, she smiles broadly, but the gesture didn’t cover the blush on her face. “I have been thinking about our little chat.” His only answer is a little tremor on his mandibles and a twitch of his fingers. “And, against all the best judgement in the universe, I talked with Mordin about it.” The blush intensifies even more, but the fun is clearly written on her face too. “It was-- entertaining, to say something. But…” She throws him a little package and he catches it easily. Shepard keeps talking while he takes a look at the box on his hands. “Yep. Turian condoms. You can buy funny things on Omega, for the correct price.”

Garrus’ hands failed him, and the box falls to the mat with a soft thud. His face, usually stoic even in the middle of a battle, is one of surprise. Mandibles opened and brows raised. With a sigh, Shepard stores back the item on her hand and close the distance to him, recovering the box from the floor and giving it to him again. “I see that you haven’t thought that I was serious about it. Well, keep them, then. I’m not planning to pursue any other turian soon.”

Stepping aside from him, she begins to walk to the lift, face down but with the proud shoulders of a leader. But before she can reach the consoles, Garrus’ talons capture her arm, stopping her. The breath got caught in her throat when his free talon circles her waist and pulls her to him. When her body is pressed against his armour, he wraps his arms around her, keeping her in place. “I doubt, yes. But I had hope. You just surprised me, Shep.”

One of her hands raised to cup his scarred face. “When have I lied to you, Garrus? I meant every word.” Her fingers traced the form of his jaw, fingertips touching the sensible under the mandibles skin softly, making him tighten the grip on her. “Besides, I have done my homework too.” The hand travels up until it rests at the base of his crest, nails scratching softly the area where it joins his scalp. She can feel the vibration of his purr on her back, smiling to herself and giving silent thanks to Joker’s private porn collection. The awkward moment when she asked if he has some material has been worth in exchange of this reaction. “And I got a cream to treat any area your fluids got in touch, just in case it causes me an allergic reaction.”

He is still purring softly while her hands keep scratching his crest. “Good to know. I see that you have planned this better than a field mission. I approve it because it gives me the option to do this…” His tongue traces a line on Shepard’s neck, making her moan softly while tilting her head to give him better access. Using the new expanse of skin under him, he bites her, trying not to apply a lot of force. She mewls, writhing in his arms and making him growl in response. The feeling of her body against his, even through the layers of armour and clothes is making him crazy. When he bites her over the pulse point, and she moans his name, he lost it for a moment, talons piercing the tank top while embedding itself on her soft abdomen, making her scream of pain this time. Garrus let her go and makes her turn in mere seconds, raising the tank top to see the expanse of the damage. “Spirits, Shepard. I’m sorry. I--I never meant to hurt you.” Seeing the droplets of blood on her pink skin his mandibles trembled for a moment, his harmonics changing slightly. “Maybe this is a bad idea.”

Shepard’s hand move to raise his face, resting on his jaw. “First of all. That’s but a scratch, Garrus. I got worse while training. And second--” She closes the distance and plants a soft kiss on his mouth. “You can kiss my cuts to ease the pain.” Letting his face go, she lowers the shirt, using it to clean the blood while smiling at him. “Now, my dear Archangel. Take my little present and follow your Commander. I’m planning to test your reach.” Turning over her heels, she begins to walk to the elevator, stopping near it and looking at him over her shoulder. “And maybe your endurance too. My flexibility will surprise you.”

Garrus picks the box from the ground, purring at her words. “Aye aye, Commander.”

 


End file.
